


Little Habits

by creepy_shetan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M, School Life, blatant punctuation abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee and Kitty take a moment to acknowledge and (temporarily) deal with an ongoing issue.</p><p>(Originally posted 2015/1/31 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



The study room was quiet -- save for pencils scratching paper, pages being turned, and a rhythmic metallic clicking.

" _Ugh_ ," Jubilee groaned, all but throwing her hands in the air as she looked over at Bobby, "doesn't that _bother_ you?"

"I don't even hear it anymore," he replied with a half-hearted shrug, eyes never leaving the open notebook in front of him.

"That right there is real love and patience," Kitty said, pausing for just a fraction of a second before she reached over and snatched the lighter through John's hand, "that neither of us could possibly share."

John, despite his equally murderous and sulky expression, didn't bother trying to get his Zippo back; he logically knew any attempt would end in failure (and haughty laughter from Kitty), and besides, Bobby (who was still alternating between highlighting and jotting notes into margins) had pulled John close to his side and had begun lightly tapping his own steady rhythm against John's hipbone -- one that was both placating and recognizable.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any. any/any (or any&any). your annoying little habits  
> The theme: 5-sentence fic  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/594428.html?thread=82979324#t82979324).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... Just a quick little diversion from a not-so-happy story... written at 3am. 6^^;;


End file.
